


Perfect Illusion

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdoms, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, War, moon kingdom, owl/human hybirds, sun kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: "But if we are together then so would the kingdoms!" the owl grinned wide as he took the kitten's hands into his.  "So I'm going to marry you, no matter what!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written more Akaken than any other ship. Would also like to apologize at how many times I wrote "servant"

_"If we get married we could stay with each other forever," a young boy with short curly black hair spoke, silver jewelry decorating his body as small owl wings set on his back._

_"It won't happen, we won't see each other until we come of age and our family ties are bad," a quiet monotone voice came from another young boy with black to gold hair, gold jewelry decorating his body, cat ears flattening on his head, tail flicking behind him._

_"But if we are together then so would the kingdoms!" the owl grinned wide as he took the kitten's hands into his. "So, I'm going to marry you, no matter what!" his grin spreading more as the kitten's face turned red._

_"Don't be so stupid, you'll find someone else," the kitten muttered hair going into his face, he peaked through some strands, eyes widening seeing the look of determination filled in the younger's eyes._

_"Kenma! It's time to go," a womans voice called out. Kenma sat on the ground until a hand was on his arm pulling him up._

_"Wait for me, Kenma!" the owl called out watching the kitten get dragged away. He waved to the Sun Prince as his own parents came and got him._

* * *

 

Kenma frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror in his chamber. He was forced to wear many necklaces, one long one with a sun on it, bracelets and rings. His make up was sharper with red around his eyes along with black, a red sun was painted on his forehead. "This is too much," he complained as his servants helped him into his dress robes.

"You must look presentable at the first meet, it's been twelve years my Lord," one of the girl servants told him.

"Besides, you going is what is hopefully going to keep the Sun and Moon kingdoms together, if this fails there will be war," a familiar voice spoke as the door closed shit.

"Kuroo, I don't have to wear all this," the prince held out his arms, from the robes and all the jewelry, he felt he was carrying a full grown man. His ears flattened at his guardian laughed at him. He pouted dropping his arms.

"It's only for the first night there, then you'll have to wear their traditional attire," Kuroo laughed as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I have to wear armor the entire time I'm there, just in case something happens and they try to harm you," he added walking behind the sun prince looking at him in the mirror.

Kenma stayed silent, he met eyes with Kuroo through the mirror.

"I'm going to marry you, no matter what!"

He bit his lip nervously. What if Akaashi had found someone else. What if he felt the same as his parents and wanted to go to war. He felt anxiety creep up his legs to his spine. No, he wasn't going to be the issue.

"My Lord, the Queen has requested you now at the garden," a servant yelled through the shut door.

"It's time," the guardian purred black tail flicking behind him. He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before leading him out of the chamber.

"You seem excited to go to the Moon Kingdom."

"I have never been there! I only became your guardian whe--"

Kenma reached out placing a hand over Kuroo's mouth stopping him from speaking. It was a touchy subject, something he didn't want to talk about. He walked down the large hall, fire lighting up the areas in the castle. Deep down, he was excited to return to the Moon Kingdom, it was much pretty, wasn't as bright and colder.

Walking out of the castle he could see a woman with long brown hair standing, waiting. 'Mother,' he thought as he approached. The woman smiled watching him walk up. He kept his eyes on her as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"My beautiful son, you know what you have to do, yes?"

Kenma nodded as one of her hands traced down his arm to his hand, lifting it while pulling a small bottle out of her robe, placing it in his own.

"I pray a good outcome for the safety of our kingdom," the Queen spoke gently curling his fingers around the bottle before stepping away. "The portal has been open, don't keep them waiting."

The prince nodded, he turned to look at Kuroo noticing his guardian placing his helmet on. "I will be going then," his voice was quiet stepping away from his mother. He approached the giant mirror, the Moon Kingdom could be seen on the other side. "Kuroo, let's go."

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

 

He was right, the Moon Kingdom was how it's always been, shades of the night sky, silver being illuminated by gentle light, it was much cooler. It was much better than dealing with the sun.

"Welcome, Prince of the Sun Kingdom," a male voice gathered his attention as the royal family walked up to him. Kenma bent over immediately bowing to the family, he could hear Kuroo do the same from the clinking of his armor.

"Thank you for having me," he responded as he straightened himself, his cat ears standing straighter on his head when his eyes went straight to his childhood friend he hadn't seen in twelve years. Kenma looked at Akaashi, head to toe. He still had his dark curly hair, less curly now, his eyes glowed in the moonlight, silver wings much larger than when he was little. He was wearing a black crop top with silver necklaces decorating it, a long chain with a moon hung lower than the rest, his pants hung lowely on his hips. Kenma's face heated up realizing he had been staring at the prince's hips minutes to long.

"Well then! We must prepare for the ceremony of your arrival, we will leave you with Keiji, I'm sure he'll be fine with showing you to your chamber," the Moon Queen smiled pushing her son in front of them, his personal guardian following after him.

Kenma watched as the King and Queen left them leaving the two princes and their guardians on their own. "Where is your armor?" the sudden voice behind him made him jump. Though he was curious on why Akaashi's guardian didn't have armor, instead he wore a mask, with forearm armor and some covering his legs.

"Armor just slows you down, especially when you have wings, unlike cats, I can fly," you could almost hear the smirk in the guardians voice.

The sun prince let out a small sigh averting his eyes from the two owls. He could hear Kuroo grumbling something under his breath.

"You must be tired from all this," Akaashi finally spoke, he had looked over Kenma, his robes must be hot, especially from being close to the sun. He watched the cat ears on his head twitch and then a nod. "Come, I will take you to where you will be staying and then show you the bath."

Kenma kept his gaze away from the owl as he followed after him, he kept his eyes distracted by looking at all the flowers they passed, the paintings on the wall, the statues, water falling from the walls. It was just as pretty as he remember. Maybe even prettier. He didn't realize he had slowed down until he was staring at Akaashi's back. His wings were a mixture of grey and black with random silver feathers here and there. Even he was prettier than he remembered.

"Here is where you will be staying," the moon prince walked up to door, a moon decorating it, he twisted the door knob letting the door swing open slowly. The room matched the rest of the castle. An owl sculpture was above the bed, blue gems gleaming in the light, the bed it self was set to look like it was in a bird cage, with fabric draped over some of it.

The sun prince stared, his mouth parted as he entered the chamber. He walked to the middle before spinning around looking at everything he could.

"Flashy, very flashy," Kuroo commented poking his head into the room.

"Yeah well your room won't be as flashy," the moon guardian crossed his arms over his chest.

The cat frowned, eyes narrowing. "Am I not sharing a room with my lord?" he questioned looking between the two owls.

"It's strictly for the prince, you will be with me in the guard chambers, you can trust that he is safe here."

"How am I suppose to trust an owl, you could murder my prince and break the last bit of treaty we have," Kuroo hissed black tail flicking angerly behind him.

"Cats are least trustworthy, think you're all high and mighty and can do as you please, yo--"

"Bokuto!" Akaashi snapped looking at his guardian, making him shut his mouth.

"Akaashi! He is smudging our kinds name!" Bokuto whined pointing at the moon guardian.

Kenma stood awkwardly in the chamber, ears flattening against his head. He's never seen confrontation between the two kingdoms, not in person. "Kuroo, I'll be fine, Akaashi will be sure I am safe," his voice was quiet as all eyes went to him. "I want to take a bath and then nap, and change out of these heavy robes," he added pulling at the clothes.

"You heard your prince, now lets go to your new chamber!" the moon guardian hooted grabbing the other guardian, pulling him away.

"Eh? Wait!" Kuroo panicked for a second as he was dragged off.

Kenma closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 'It's even easier to breath here,' he thought opening his eyes only to be met with Akaashi's face in his. He took a surprised step back, eyes locked on the silver ones in front of him.

"It's been so long," Akaashi's voice was soft, his hand reaching up, taking a hand full of golden hair, he let it fall from his hands. His hand trailed down the side of the sun prince's face, feeling the heat come off his skin.

"I-I," the cat tried to speak, stuttering when he felt the soft fingers touch his skin, he backed away again. "I need to bathe," he repeated his eariler statement, noticing the not pleased look on his childhood friends face. His heart was pounding, this was the male who had decided they were going to marry at age six, this is the male that told him to wait for him. He never thought he would actually wait.

"Yes, of course, this way," the owl straightened up as he turned away, walking to the door.

'I messed up already," he thought, his ears flattening again, his tail dragging behind him as he walked. He kept his head down, his hair in his face. He ignored every servent they passed, every guard. He almost bumped into Akaashi if he didn't look up in time to see that the owl had stopped tp push open a door.

The bath was large, it was bigger than his chamber, it had a shallow end and a deep end with a small water fall. He noticed it wasn't exactly inside either, there was a roof covering over head, but no windows or walls, just pillars. It was amazing, as was everything in the Moon Kingdom.

"I will bring you clothes, please make yourself comfortable," Akaashi told him turning to walk away, he stopped looking back over his shoulder. "It's nice to see you again," he added before walking away.

Kenma stood in the bath area, his chest hurting. He did mess up. 'You always mess up,' he thought to himself pulling his jewelry off, setting it on a small stone table. He took off one layer of his robe at a time, not being as gentle with it, leaving it on the ground until he was bare.

He stood in the open, feeling the cool air kiss his bare body, little bumps covering his arms. It was nice. Opening his eyes he walked over to where the ground started to dip down. His toes touched the water before walking further in, he was expecting it to be cold, but it was warm, not hot like back at his own kingdom, but not cold either. It was also nice.

He went deeper in until the water was covering his waist, his tail floating in the water. The moon was shining down on him as he lifted his arms and arched his back, to stretch. He jumped hearing the door open, splashing down into the water, hands covering him in the water.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Akaashi asked chuckling as he carried clothes in his arms, setting it on to the table next to his jewelry. He leaned over picking up the discarded robes, placing them on a separate table. He looked over at the sun prince in the water. The moon was lighting up his ears and hair in an unusual way. 'I bet it's prettier in the light of a fire,' he thought walking up to the edge of the bath. "You never were a boy with many words, I remember when we first met it took me almost your whole visit for me to get you to even open up a little bit, I guess it's the same now right," he smiled softly before backing up. "Sorry, you probably want to be alone right now, the clothes are next to your jewelry, I'll see you at your ceremony."

Kenma didn't speak as he watched the prince leave. Closing his eyes he sunk further into the bath until he was all the way under the water. His hands rubbed his face, getting the makeup off of his face. He gasped as he pulled his head out of the water, swimming over to where little containers were of natural soap. The scents weren't very strong, but he could tell they used flowers of some kind. He brushed the soap into his hair, covering his ears with it. He purred, the soap made his scalp tingle in a good, fresh feeling way. Mint, mint was definitely in it.

He allowed the soap to stay in his hair for a a while before he swam over to the where the waterfall was. He flenched, closing his eyes tightly as the water fell on over his head, his hair falling into his face. After a few minutes he pulled back catching his breath, his hand sliding through his hair, pushing it out of his face. 'I should get out now,' he thought looking up at the moon before walking out to the shallow end, walking out, the air was colder now that he was wet. He picked up a towel what was on a rack, covering his body, he got a smaller towel to dry his hair with. He stared at the outfit Akaashi had brought him, it was in the color scheme of the Moon Kingdom, which means it was going to be much more comfortable.

Dropping the towels, Kenma picked up the top clothing item, which was underwear. He put it on, surprised they had clothes what fit him. He picked up a top, it was black and short like the one Akaashi was wearing. He put it on realizing it had a low neck unlike the owl's which had a neck. He tried to pull it down to had his flat stomach but it didn't have much stretch on it. He was flat but wasn't toned like Akaashi was. He pulled off the pants looking at the fabric, there was loose fabric attached around the waist. Putting it on the pants hung loosely on his hips, the loose fabric flowed when he moved something like a dancer would wear. Small slipper like shoes were bye the door, he slipped them on before remember his jewelry. 'It'll clash,' he thought, picking his sun necklace up, he didn't need the extra jewelry on him.

He moved to open the door before freezing. 'The bottle,' he rushed over to his clothes Akaashi had picked up, searching around until he heard something hit the ground, he looked down seeing the bottle shining in the light. "I can't lose you," he muttered picking it up and placing it in the pocket of the pants.

Kenma went back to the door, he could hear movement from behind the door, it made his ears twitch when he opened it, revealing two servants.

"We are here to fix your hair and makeup for tonight!" one of the servants spoke bowing in the process. "We weren't sure if you were done or not, may we come in?"

The cat blinked a couple times before allowing the servants access. He watched as they pulled up a stool, asking him to sit down and so he did. He was used to the servants back at home doing his make up and hair but these were new people he didn't know. "Don't pull my bangs up, I have can't have a wide field of vision, it makes me nervous," he told them quickly when one of the servants tried brushing all his hair back. He relaxed feeling hair at the side of his face and a brush touch his eyelid.

Kenma blinked at himself in the mirror, the servants were smiling behind him, proud of their work. His eye makeup was a sharp cat eye look, obviously for his cat ears and tail, they had contoured his face a bit and put a light layer of gloss on his lips. The back half of his hair was tied up in a high ponytail, ribbon with moons on it covered the elastic.

"You look beautiful my lord," one of the servants cooed. He felt blood rush to his face at the compliment before shaking it off. "What do I do now?" he wondered, the servants waving him to follow them.

The prince followed after them, looking at the sights of the castle again. There were sculptures of owls, a sculpture of a cat. He paused at that. The cat was sitting straight, head looking forward. He reached out placing a hand on the stone.

"My lord," one of the servants got his attention. Apologizing, Kenma followed after them again until he could here the faint sound of music playing. The music got louder as he entered a giant hall, he realized was the ballroom. His mouth dropped as he looked around at all the silver and statues. He squeaked accidentally bumping into someone. "Sorry," he apologized looking up realizing it was Kuroo, though the helmet was gone, and he wasn't completely covered in armor.

"Wow, this is a different look for you," Kuroo chuckled moving around his prince. He looked at his face realizing he had made him insecure. "It's not bad though!" he added quickly.

"I have to fit in right?" Kenma sighed crossing his arms over his stomach to hide. He chewed on his bottom lip as Akaashi came up to him.

"You look," the moon prince paused causing his heart to strain. Did he find it weird? Did his hair clash too much? "Beautiful." Kenma took in a sharp in take of breath looking up at Akaashi, he had his usual smile on his face.

"We should go sit by Mother and Father now, then we can get the party started," Akaashi took hold of the cat, dragging him away from his guard and up to a large table at the front. "We invited citizens into the castle, don't worry their are guards everywhere, if something happens they'll take care of it," he added pulling out a chair for Kenma, allowing him to sit down before sitting next to him.

The owl frowned noticing the look Kenma was giving the table. "Is something on your mind? You can tell me," he whispered trying to get him to open up, like he did when they were kids.

"It's nothing," Kenma whispered keeping his gaze at the table cloth, not moving when a plate full of food was set in front of him. He ignored all the talking, noticing the moon prince wasn't talking either. "Do you remember what you said when we were kids?" he asked suddenly catching the other off guard.

"When we were kids?" Akaashi cocked his head to the side an eyebrow raised.

The cat looked back down at the food in front of him, ears flattening. "Never mind, it's nothing," he spoke quickly as he picked up his chopsticks. He wasn't hungry but it was something to keep his mouth occupied.

Akaashi kept his gaze on Kenma, he let out a small breath of air. Scanning the area the castle band still played, he looked over to where Bokuto and Kuroo were standing, the moon guardian seemed to be getting under the other's skin again before they broke out laughing. He was glad they seemed to get along at least a little bit. 'Do you remember what you said when we were kids,' the words flashed in his mind. Of course he remembered.

The prince sat quietly, answering his parents questions every once and a while. They had told him the goal for this was to mend the relationship between the Sun and the Moon, with the offspring becoming friends. He had other plans though.

Once the servants took the empty plates, they sat around for a while until the king declared it was time to dance and talk freely. The owl stood up once the music picked up. "Dance with me," he caught the cat off guard again, he was easy to read with the ears on his head not hiding his emotions.

"I can't dance..." Kenma yelped when his wrist was grabbed and dragged from the table he tried to cling to. "Akaashi, I can't," the violins were loud now, he could barely hear himself.

"Just follow me then!" Akaashi yelled over the live music, He moved so he was in front of Kenma, taking his hands in his own and pulled him forward, he could hear a faint screech come from him. He pulled there hands apart to bring them both closer than in while stepping back. He put one of there arms in while the other was still out and moved forward while the cat stepped back, struggling to keep up with him, as the flowing movements became faster to match the speed of the music.

Kenma was lost at first, he was back the forward then the other prince was spinning him around. It made him dizzy, but they didn't stop and soon he felt he could keep up with Akaashi. His usual emotionless face broke into a smile when the owl spun him around before bringing him back before letting him go. The cat moved circling around Akaashi while spinning, jumping slightly to make his stride larger before stopping in front of him again.

Kenma didn't know how long they were dancing as he was passed to dance with the kingdom's civilians. He danced with men, woman and children before getting returned to Akaashi. His smile was wide looking at the owl in front of him, no longer fighting him when he was randomly grabbed. Though he was taken by surprise when he was suddenly dipped, one leg extending in the air as he wrapped an arm around Akaashi's neck to keep himself balanced. Their faces were close together, he could feel the other's breath on him.

"Remember what you asked me earlier?" Akaashi asked breathing heavily keeping a hold of the cat he was currently still dipping. He watched the other frown slightly and nod. "Did you wait for me?" his face was serious waiting for the prince to answer.

The cat's eyes widened at the question. If he was asking then that means he has no partner, no other kingdom had caught his attention. "I did," he breathed seeing the owl's expression change into a joyful one. His heart pounded in his chest, butterfly's filling his stomach.

"Come, we have a lot to talk about."

Kenma blinked when he was suddenly dragged off the dance area. "Wait, can we leave? The party isn't over," he was concerned, he didn't want to leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth.

"It's fine, the party is almost over anyways, I want to get to more about you and how things have been," Akaashi looked back, squeezing the sun prince's hand as he lead them to his own chamber.

The cat looked around open mouthed again, the chamber was bigger than his, there was a tree in the corner with small baby owls on it. "Baby owls?" he questioned watching as Akaashi stretched out his giant wings.

"They're rescues, when they are older or better then I'll release them back into the wild," Akaashi spoke fondly as he walked over to the tree holding up his finger, one of the babies jumping on to his finger. "They're sweet," he added bringing it up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss upon it's head before letting it back on to the tree.

Kenma watched curiously, slowly walking to the tree, all eyes were on him. Very slowly he held out an arm. A smile broke out on his face when a baby hopped on, he tried to pull it up only for it to fly back to the tree. "I guess I have to take it one step at a time," he gave a short laugh, stopping when he noticed the prince staring at him. "What," he asked looking away, hair going into his face.

"It's just...your so pretty," Akaashi whispered watching the others face grow pink. He took his hand in his, leading them to the bed sitting them both down. "What happened all these years?"

The sun prince frowned looking down at his hands, pulling his away from the other. "Nothing really, Father was murdered along with my siblings when we got back, Mother kept me locked up with Kuroo always by my side, I couldn't leave at all and certain area's of the castle were restricted from me....for my protection," he told him feeling a hand on his back. He curled in on himself, he didn't want to talk about that, it made him ill.

"That's why the moon kingdom was blame?" the owl asked quietly, rubbing the other's back gently feeling the uncomfortableness radiating from his body. "I swear, we weren't the one's who did that, we would never," he added heart tightening.

Kenma took in a deep breath, before releasing, calming himself down. "I know," he managed to get out before leaning his head against Akaashi's shoulder. "What about your kingdom?" he asked shifting the conversation to the other, done talking about himself.

Akaashi sat there for a moment, before leaning his head on top of the cats. "Nothing much has changed, our kingdom has grown closer to the Earth Kingdom, I've met with their prince, he seems like he will be a great ruler," he smiled fidgeting with his fingers looking up at a painting hanging off the wall.

The sun prince frowned leaning up, knocking their heads together in the process. "Is he...someone you would like?" he asked, the other prince nearly snapping his neck to look at him.

"Of course not, he is spoken for already, and I have told you already I would wait for you."

Kenma felt his blood rush to his face as he stood up feeling a hand grab his wrist. "I'm tired, I'm going back to my chambers," he pulled his wrist away from the hand. "I think you should find someone else," he whispered feeling the bottle in his pocket.

"What? Kenma, I'm not going to go back on my word," Akaashi stood grabbing the cats wrist again. "I'm not going to let you disappear from my life again."

"We could just be friends..."

"I don't want to be friends damn it!" The owl yelled out silence falling between the two, he watched as the other hung his head. His eyes widened seeing the cat's shoulders shake. "Kenma..." he whispered loosening his grip on the prince's wrist.

'I can't do this, I can't do this,' Kenma thought in his mind, it was too much for him. 'Mother will murder me if I don't do this,' his mind raced, he was torn between his mother and his heart. Tears rolled down his face, turning around he latched himself onto Akaashi's chest, wrapping his arms around him, being mindful of the wings. "I can't do this, I can't," he broke down knowing what the next question out of the birds mouth would be. "I can't tell you, please don't ask, please."

Akaashi stood there stunned, his arms slowly going around Kenma's shoulders holding him close. "You don't have to tell me anything, when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here beside you ready to listen," he whispered, it did bother him that he was hiding something, something what was enough to have him break down. "Come, lets take you back to your chamber."

* * *

 

Days went by and Kenma avoided Akaashi more and more. His heart was aching as he held the bottle of liquid in his hand.

"You're going to have to do it soon, the Queen won't be happy you're taking so long," Kuroo spoke bored while sitting at the desk in the prince's chamber, nail tracing patterns into the wood.

Kenma's heart sunk into his stomach. He didn't feel good, his palms were sweating, the room was suddenly hotter than normal, it felt like he was back home. He didn't won't to go back home. He coughed choking on a breath of air. "I can't, I can't do this," he wheezed out, his feelings for Akaashi were too strong. He felt piercing gold eyes watch him as he walked to the window.

"What are you doing?"

He set the bottle down on the windowsill.

"Kenma, you're going to betray your own kingdom?"

He opened the window.

"Think about what will happen when the Queen finds out."

He picked back up the bottle pulling his arm back.

"The Queen will have no problem killing you."

The bottle flew out of his hands out the window.

"You're not even a prince."

Kenma dropped his hand staring up at the moon, ears pulled back. "I'm a fake prince, but I know I could rule a Kingdom better than anyone else of our kind," he turned to face his guardian, lips pulled tight "I refuse to be the reason of this kingdoms despair."

Kuroo hissed standing up. "I no longer need to protect you, you've done this to yourself," he growled leaving the chamber.

Kenma gripped his sun necklace, leaning against the window. His eyes closed, he was hoping Kuroo would have been on his side. He opened his eyes looking down at the ground. 'I can swing his opinions,' he thought nibbling on his bottom lip, he knew Kuroo more than anyone.

His head shot up hearing a knock on his door. "Come in," he called watch the door open slowly, frowning when Akaashi walked in.

"I saw your guardian stormed off, I want to make sure you were okay," Akaashi stepped into the room, his eyes examining the cat boy's body language. "You're frustrated," he pointed out walking closer until they were arms length away.

"Kuroo and I got into an argument, it's nothing," Kenma muttered looking back down on the ground, not moving when the owl's hand touched his hair, pulling it through his hand. He let out a small sigh grabbing hold of Akaashi's hand, surprising the other, he brought it to his face, rubbing his cheek against it gently. "I have figured out my feeling for you," he whispered keeping the hand pressed against his cheek.

Akaashi arched an eyebrow, keeping his hand on the sun prince's face. "Oh?"

"I want to stay here, with you, I want to help protect this kingdom, and mend the relationship between our kingdoms together," the cat whispered, his face red, avoiding eye contact from the owl.

"Kenma..." the owls voice trailed away, the words running through his mind before he broke into a smile. He practically broke the boy when he pulled him into his arms, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Kenma yelped struggling against the sudden hold on him. His face turning layers of red when he felt Akaashi's lips on his cheek. "Wait, I have to tell you something!"

"It can wait, let us enjoy this for a while."

"No, Akaashi it really ca--"

Akaashi cut the male off, pressing his finger to his lips. "Right now, I want to pour my feelings into you, I have so many years to make up for," he spoke lowly, feeling the shiver run through Kenma's body.

"Okay....okay," Kenma repeated his body relaxing in the prince's hold. He could hold it off for a day. Nothing will happen. He felt both of Akaashi's hands gently holding his face, he closed his eyes feeling soft lips on his. The kiss was gentle with little nips here and there. It made Kenma's heart leap with joy, but his gut made him feel ill.

The owl pulled back first, moving so he was holding the cats hand, linking their hands together. "Lets bathe before dinner is served," he purred squeezing the others hand, waiting for a response, he smiled when he got the okay and pulled the male out of the chamber.

Kenma walked almost dazed. He was fighting with himself, why couldn't he let himself give up to love and pleasure, why couldn't he shake off the bad feeling, just for today. He tossed the bottle away, it was outside somewhere. Nothing bad could happen with that, he wouldn't be blamed. "Should I undress you, or would you like to do it yourself?" Akaashi's words knocked him out of his thoughts. "Oh...uhm...I'll undress myself," he stumbled over his words looking away. He brought his hands to his top, slowly taking it off, his eyes glancing over at Akaashi every once and a while. He was almost jealous by the owl's body, it was nicely toned, his body was paportioned perfectly.

"If you wanted to watch, you could have said something," Akaashi spoke amused seeing the flushed panicked look on Kenma's face, he chuckled removing his pants and underwear. "I'll go in first," he smiled walking towards the bath.

The cat watched as the moonlight hit the owl's wings perfectly, the random silver feathers glowing. He stepped out of his pants and underwear before slowly heading towards the bath, Akaashi was already waist deep, he had arched his back stretching his wings out, head back. Kenma stared in amazement from the pure beauty of the prince in front of him. He wondered if he was this pretty back in his home kingdom.

"Are you coming in?"

He shook his head before walking into the water, walking until he met Akaashi in the middle. Warm water reaching past his hips. The look the prince was giving him was intense. He could feel the intense feelings for him without anything being said or done. "Show me," he whispered watching the owl's face twist in question. "How much you will love me," he added, a warm smile appearing on Akaashi's face as warmth spread through his chest, the ugly feeling in his gut again.

Kenma purred gently feeling Akaashi's hand cup his neck, bringing it up to his chin. He raised his head as they kissed. The prince's free hand finding itself behind him, gently petting his tail, making his purrs grow louder.

They made love there in the bath, the moon shining down on them. Was it love? Kenma wasn't sure, the pit in his gut just got worse. Tears ended up falling down his face but Akaashi was there to whisper words of encouragement, kissing them away. He had put his wings over him them, like a shield. Kenma felt safe with the prince, and loved. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this. He let himself go as Akaashi sent him into a pleasurable shock.

* * *

 

Kenma thanked Akaashi as he wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Another towel being placed on top of his head making him whine as the owl started to dry his hair. "Not like that, not like that," he whined as the prince ruffled his hair. "It's going to knot together," he complained as the attack on his hair stopped but the towel was left on top of his head.

"Ah...I should probably tell the servants to empty the tube and refill it, since it's soiled now," Akaashi smirked seeing the cat's ears stiffen straight up as he covered his face with the towel. "Can you make those sounds you were making earlier," he cooed wrapping his arms around Kenma's middle.

"Don't be like this," the sun prince hissed, embarrassed as he felt the owl kiss the back of his head. "We have to go to dinner, we don't want to keep your parents waiting," he twisted his body until he was facing Akaashi. He leaned up giving him a quick peck on the lips before removing himself from his hold allowing him to dress. Walking to the mirror he picked up the brush setting there, getting the knots out of his hair caused by Akaashi's rough drying treatment. Since it wasn't a public dinner they didn't have to worry about being fancy.

The walk to the dining room was quiet with whispers and giggles coming from both of them, there hands linked together.

"This is wonderful, the two kingdoms will become one in the next reign," the Queen spoke joyfully watching the two boys walk into the room. "The Sun Queen will be so happy to hear of this!"

Kenma almost stopped in his tracks at the mention of his mother. She couldn't know about this, she couldn't know he was "in" the family now. He gave a nervous laugh as he sat down at the table, Akaashi sitting across from him. "Oh...I forgot I was suppose to bring the drinks this time!" he gasped standing up from the table, it was an odd tradition that the servants weren't allowed to bring the drinks, a security issue.

"I'll get it with you," Akaashi moved to stand but the cat boy shook his head at him.

Walking away, Kenma moved to where the royal kitchen was. "Where is the wine?" he asked one of the servants who pointed him in to a closet. He wondered over, opening it up. There was wine lineing the whole closet. "Red wine tonight, my Lord," he heard one of the servants whisper to him. He nodded pulling one of the wines down before grabbing four wine glasses.

"I was wondering where you went," Kuroo spoke behind the make causing him to jump.

"Sorry, you're no longer protecting me so I didn't think I need to tell you where I was," the cat boy muttered as he poured the red wine into the glasses, setting them on a silver tray. He pushed the cork back into the bottle taking it back to the closet. "Cute," he heard his guardian speak behind him.

Kenma shut the door rather hard, scaring some of the servants in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, that I want to be happy, you should support your friend," he hissed picking up the trey.

"But will you still be happy when he finds out the truth?" Kuroo asked a smug look on his face.

The boy stopped just outside of the dining room door. "I believe he will still love me," he whispered before pushing through the doors, placing a fake smile on his face as he approached the table. He greeted them as he placed the tray down on the table handing the wine glasses out before he sat down.

"So if you two will wed, then how will you get an offspring for when you die?" the king spook suddenly almost making Kenma's eyes pop out of his head. They just got together and kids were already being brought up.

"We will have to talk about that, we could have a servant carry a child, or adopt one," Akaashi spoke seeing the distressed look on his lovers face. "I think we have quite a lot of time before we have to think about kids, Father," he chuckled winking towards the cat.

If Kenma could crawl in a hole then he would. Kids weren't something he wanted to think about until he was dying of old age. He watched as the King and Queen picked up their wine glasses. "A toast to the newly couple," the king cheered as he picked up his glasses, hitting them together. He brought his glass to his mouth, a strange scent stopping him. His heart thuded hard against his chest, there was something in the wine.

Poison.

Kenma moved quickly, practically jumping over the table to knock Akaashi's glass from his hands. "Don't drink it!" he shouted as the Queen gasped standing up, glass shattering around the table.

"What the hell, Kenma?" Akaashi yelled confused watching as the cat stepped back, eyes wide, body shaking. "Kenma?" he asked again as a cough was sounded beside him. "Father, are you okay?" he asked as the King struggled to breath.

Kenma stared in horror, his hands clutching his face. It happened in slow motion, the King spitting up blood, the King falling over, Akaashi and the Queen yelling for help. Akaashi's confused and hateful filled eyes looking his way. "No," he whispered backing up. "A-Akaashi, I...I---" he struggled to get words out his breath coming out uneven, this wasn't suppose to happen, he threw the poison out the window. "I-I didn't..I--" he didn't finish the rest of his sentence as something hard hit him on the back of the head, his body seizing as he dropped onto the ground, darkness filling his eyes.

* * *

 

Kenma groaned as he opened his eyes, the world blury as he blinked waiting for them to focus. He tried to move his arms only to find out they were chained behind him. He felt like he was hit by a rock, his head hurt so bad. Slowly he sat up, noticing the feet in front of him. His eyes traveled only to meet furious silver eyes.

"How dare you," Akaashi started, his voice shaking, a sword in his hand. "I trusted you! I waited for you! I wanted you to myself!" he screamed hot tears burning down his face. "I thought that maybe you wouldn't be against us! I thought you would want peace! But I've been made a fool!"

"Akaashi, it's not what you th--"

"Silence!" the prince screamed teeth gritting together tight. "Everything was a lie, your feelings, your love, your friendship," his voice was deadly guiet, it scared Kenma. "Because of you, my Father is dead, I trusted you! But now all relations between the Moon and Sun kingdom are cut off, we've already found your kind sneaking in the shadows, we've already lost guards and civilians all because you cats think you can take everything, that you're above everyone else."

"Akaashi," Kenma panicked trying to break free. "I'm not part of that, I'm not, I would never want it to come to this, Akaashi," tears burned down his face, his breathing coming out hard and rigged. "Akaashi, please," his voice was breaking up as tears fell further.

"You are! It was your kingdom! Your ruler!" Akaashi pointed his sword back at Kenma's face.

"No!" the cat yelled through his tears. "I'm not! I'm not who you think I am!" he sobbed out watching the sword rise into the air. He went silent aside from his gasps for air. "Akaashi, I tried to explain," he whimpered as the sword came down.

A hurt wrenching screech could be heard through out the night sky. Kenma rolled around on the ground, curling in on himself as blood leaked on to the floor.

"Bokuto was right about cats," Akaashi muttered putting his sword into the hilt as he stepped away. "When this war is over, if you're still alive, I'll cut your other ear off too," he added, stepping back before leaving.

Kenma stayed on the ground, harsh sobs wrecking through his body. He could see his ear in front of it, more than half of it was cut off. He cried curling up tighter into a ball until he passed out from pain.

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he was down here. It dark and muggy, the moonlight shining through cracks lit the area dimly. No one has came to him, no one has entered this area either. Every once and a while he could hear screams and shouts which he figured he must be under ground. His stomach was hurting, he was so hungry.

Kenma's eyes shot up when he heard footsteps coming down steps. Leaning up his eyes narrowed seeing who it was.

"I was thinking," Kuroo started, he wasn't in any of his armor, but his sword was attached to his side. "That I regret putting that poison in your drinks," his ears were flat against his messy hair. He knew he souldn't had excepted a response. "Your mother..."

"She's not my mother," Kenma hissed pulling at his restraints. The guardian must have finally gotten a better look of him and his missing ear because his turned more regretful.

"The queen, has captured the castle."

The words froze the cat, eyes widening. "Akaashi? Is he?" he couldn't even finish his sentence, his heart sinking.

"They're all captured...I don't know when she is going to kill them," Kuroo breathed out as he took out his sword. "I owe you so much Kenma, I'm sorry I was so blinded by the Queen, I didn't realize how evil she was," he brought up his sword before smashing it into the chains on the ground. "Hold your arms back," he ordered, the male doing as he was told. He placed the sword between his back and his wrist pulling harshly until the chain broke off.

Kenma grunted at the sting from the pull, the cuffs still on his wrists but he could move freely. He got up, his guardian helping him to his feet and steadying him. "Take me to the castle," he hissed grabbing Kuroo's shirt dragging him face to face. "I have two Kingdoms to save."

* * *

 

Kenma hid behind Kuroo, his guard knocking out as many guards without having to kill them. He hid his face whenever the large cat forced his blade into someones chest or stomach. One guard almost got him from above but was knocked away from a fast swing of the blade.

"Damn these guards," Kuroo hissed as he forced them through to inside of the castle. Soldiers against soldiers, guards against other guards, they moved past them all.

The smaller cat felt like he was going puke from the smell of blood. He jumped when a body dropped near him. He had to stop this, he had to make things right again. "Don't stop," he ordered his guardian, his eyes catching a statue, it was the cat statue he had seen when he had first arrived. There was a large crack in it as if someone was shoved into it. His chest tightened before he took off a head of Kuroo, ignoring the guardian's shouts for him to come back.

He didn't stop, he kept running even as his chest burned and told him to stop. He had to make things right for Akaashi's kingdom. Kenma headed to the doors, bursting them open. "Mother!" he shouted stopping in his tracks as the doors slammed shut behind him His eyes went straight to hers.

"Oh! My son, I thought you would rot in prison forever," the queen gasped standing up. "Your ear! Did this prince do this to you? Don't worry Mother will get revenge for you," she looked over to the owls.

Kenma looked over eyes widening at Akaashi, Bokuto and the Queen's state. They were all bleeding, their wings had been cuffed together, feathers on the ground around them. He held the tears in his eyes back when Akaashi stared at him with burning hate.

"My son did so well, he carried out all what he was supp--"

"I'm not your son, stop telling lies!" He spat out clenching his fist a building rage filling his body. "I'm done lying! I'm done being a pawn in your games! You kidnapped me from my family when I was little because the King's kids were too old for the Moon Kingdom's son! You lied to the King and said you had hid me from him before your marriage! You lied about the King and his son's death too!"

"Shut up child!" The Queen yelled stepping towards the boy, sword by her side. "You know nothing!"

"You murdered the King and his sons!" Kenma screamed his head snapping to the side, a red burning hand mark on his cheek. He shook his head looking at the Queen, his eyes hardening again. "Your whole goal was to kill off the King and his sons, so then you can rule over the kingdom! And then you used me and my feelings to try and take this kingdom! You lied and tricked to everyone! You're a monster," he seethed before his eyes widened, tears falling from his eyes, he could hear shouts from Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto as he looked down.

"You think you're something to me? You will die here as well," the Queen growled pulling her bloodied sword from his stomach. She watched him fall to the ground.

Akaashi's shouts went silent as he watched Kenma fall to the ground. Everything was a lie, Kenma's whole existance was a lie, used as a child. A new anger filled through his body. "Un-cuff me," he snarled at one of the sun guards, to his surprised they did. He took a sword away from the guard before rushing to Kenma's aid.

Kenma coughed, blood splattering on the ground as tears fell from his eyes. He was nothing but a fake. He looked up at the Queen noticing someone in the air. He faintly saw silver feathers shining from the light. 'So that's what Akaashi looks like in the sky,' he thought his eyes zoning in and out of focus. He watched as the owl flew down at full speed, blood splattering over him, this time it was his own. The Queen's head rolled on the ground as silence filled the room.

"Medical attention! Please! He needs a doctor!" he heard Akaashi scream as the prince pulled him into his arms on the ground. He could hear him apologizing through sobs. "Do you still...want to marry me?" Kenma whispered as the prince's face appeared in his fading vision. He could see his mouth moving but he couldn't understand the words, the world was beginning to become muffled. He smiled reaching up with a shaking hand, touching Akaashi's cheek before the world slipped from him.

Akaashi screamed, pulling Kenma's head against his chest. "Please! Someone help! Please!" he cried out rocking the cat boy in his arms, he looked up to see Bokuto's arm around Kuroo's shoulder trying to comfort him.

He didn't know how much time passed before a medic appeared, prying his hands off of Kenma's body. He didn't know how much time passed just sitting there, crying, his mother pulling him into her arms. He was hurt and confused. Was his and Kenma's relationship a lie then? What was real.

"He really liked you," Kuroo seemed to read his mind as the guardian sunk to his knees, Bokuto still right beside him. "He didn't want to go through with any of this, please punish me, I did it, I'm the one who placed the poison," tears fell from his the arm around his shoulders tightening. "I regret everything, I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Akaashi sat by the bed Kenma was on, he was stable but still hasn't woken up yet. "I love you," he whispered getting up, he bent over the bed kissing the boys forehead before walking away. He walked, greeting Kuroo and Bokuto walking with them to the garden.

The lunar flowers were in full bloom now, the cool air blowing past them. "They say he's starting to respond," Bokuto spoke up first sitting on the ground.

"It's true, he's been moving his fingers and they think his eyes are moving behind his eyelids," Kuroo added a smile on his face.

Akaashi smiled, of course he knew all that. He was almost in the chamber everyday and every night. He wondered how he would tell Kenma that he is the King of the Sun Kingdom now with no one else in line for the thrown. Though he was sure they could bring peace and harmony to both kingdoms. After all, he still planned on marrying him when he wakes up.

Hours passed as the trio spoke when one of the servants came running, breathing heavily meaning they had ran the whole way. "My lord," they spoke catching their breath.

Akaashi frowned getting up, his heart sinking. What if Kenma fell through. 'What if he passed away'

"The Sun King, he is awake."

His eyes widened taking off into a sprint towards the medical chamber. He was awake. Kenma was awake. He pushed passed servents and guards, before pushing busting through the door. His heart filling with happiness has silver eyes met golden ones. He still felt awful about cutting off his ear, he could make up for it now. Kenma was awake, he could show him that everything was okay. Everything was okay now.

Kenma was alive.


End file.
